Problem: Evaluate. $\left(-\dfrac52\right)^2 = $
Explanation: $\phantom{=}\left(-\dfrac52\right)^2 $ $= -\dfrac52\cdot\left(-\dfrac52\right)$ $=\dfrac{25}{4} $